El secreto de Neii
by Hina Hyu 90
Summary: Neji tiene un secreto el cual debe decidir si revelarlo o seguir ocultandolo. one-shot.


El secreto de Neji

Todos conocen mi nombre, desde joven me enfoqué en ser reconocido por toda la aldea; el niño prodigio, el genio talentoso, el más fuerte de su promoción, el que lideró su clan durante la Guerra aún siendo de la segunda rama, el que se creyó muerto en batalla y se salvó de milagro, el primer anbu de su generación, al que muchos temen y por quién también suspiran,ese soy yo. Pero no es todo sobre mi, falta la parte más importante de todas.

Soy el que juro su vida a una sola persona a muy tierna edad, el que así como amo también odio, el que casi apaga la luz más cálida de la aldea entera, el que aprendió de sus errores y los remedió, el que entreno hasta el desmayo por no volver a perder y poder proteger lo que más aprecia, soy quien volvió al camino de la luz desde las sombras, el que vela tus sueños cada noche y sonrisas cada día, el protector de una princesa enamorada de un idiota sin remedio, el oído de tus penas, el pañuelo de sus lágrimas, el que recoge los pedazos de ese frágil corazón, el que espera no ser descubierto rogando por tu amor, el que muestra frialdad mientras por dentro se quema.

Ese soy yo, el prodigio, el alumno estrella, el Guerrero imbatible, El guardián de la heredera, el enamorado de su princesa, el que en secreto espera robar aunque sea pedazos ese corazón.

Y otra vez me encuentro tras tu puerta escuchando su llanto y calmando mis ansias de sangre, pero no de cualquier habitante, sino de aquel imbécil que osó lastimarte. Pero para que negar que en parte me alegra tu desdicha, pues con el idiota casado tendrás la obligación de olvidarlo.

El anuncio temprano fue dado y tu dolor fácilmente ocultado tras un árbol, no lloraste frente a la feliz pareja, más bien los felicitaste por su próxima unión, aún deseando ser tú la princesa de ese país lejano. Quise recordarle a ese Rubio tu sacrificio y casi muerte por protegerlo luego de tu confesión olvidada. Pero tú calidad mano rozó mi mejilla y al borde de las lágrimas rogaste que te alejará y así lo hice antes que alguien más vea tu caída al abismo de tristeza.

Desde entonces te escucho en silencio sabiendo que así tú lo aprecias, el llanto sesa y me atrevo a abrir las puertas, encontrándote dormida y aún en sueños dolida.

El perfume a lilas que te caracteriza me tranquiliza y fastidia, pues aún teniéndote cerca te encuentro tan distanciada, y aún si mis manos sostengan las tuyas, es tu alma lo que anhela.

Te arropo cuidando de no interrumpir tu descanso, pues soy consciente que es lo que tu mente requiere. Me atrevo a ir aún más allá de lo que de lo permitido por mí mismo sabiendote perdida en tus sueños, y con una infinita dulzura me recuesto a tu lado contigo en brazos robando tu calidez y permitiéndome soñar que el momento dure por siempre.

De tus labios un adiós y su nombre es pronunciado llenando de Esperanza mi pecho, pues así como jure ser tu Guardián eterno cuidaré tu corazón marchito y me aseguraré de que vuelva a florecer ese cálido sentimiento en tu ser.

Pero otra vez tú pronuncias esa palabra que me describe ante tus ojos, el Nii-san nunca me fue tan doloroso, como ahora que te tengo en mis brazos y reflexiono.

Tal vez el amor vuelva a ti por otro que nuevamente no sea yo, y esa parte oscura en mi grita incesante que es me perteneces, pero aún así se quede pasar eso igual yo te protegería y robaría tu alegría, aún si es con otro a tu lado siempre y cuando éste te merezca.

Pero qué pasaría si ante mis ojos nadie te mereciera nunca? si ni el idiota, el pulgoso, ningún Aliado y mucho menos enemigo digno de tenerte, ni siquiera yo que soy quien más te ama y cuida.

Ese pensamiento me obliga alejarme y dejarte descansar mientras intentó calmar la tormenta que en mí se planta, y con la fría brisa que la noche me brinda y con la luna de testigo me juró nuevamente protegerte de todo daño que te persiga. Aún si se tratara de mis egoistas sentimientos.

Me retiro a paso lento a mi cuarto escuchando el eco de mis pasos, prometiendo guardar en secreto mis sentimientos, pues no te preocupes mi princesa, esta vez iré directo a mi destino y apuntaré a tu corazón con todas mis armas para no volver a ocultarte ningún secreto y decirte a la cara.

Te amo Hinata-sama

Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia. No aguante las ansias por subirla apenas termine de escribirla.

Si todo sale bien en estos días publicaré cap nuevos de mis otros dicen los cuales estuve releyendolos para cubrir algunos huecos en ellos.

Un besote

Bey bey


End file.
